


not your concern

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Physical and emotional barbs fly in 3x18Guilt, missing scene of hurt/comfort between Alex/Liz.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Elizabeth Donnelly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	not your concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> HBD! I've been kicking around this idea since CB 2019, but wanted to finally finish it for you.

The door to Alex’s office was ajar. Liz pushed through without knocking, “Alex, are you okay? I heard you were knocked to the floor at the courthouse.” 

Alex lifted the frozen bag of peas she had on her face, uncovering her right eye to look up at her boss.

“Thanks for your concern, Liz, I’ll be fine.” Alex replied dryly, unsure where they stood. They had argued about her case earlier, but here she was, checking on her. 

“Let me get some ointment for that cut on your head,” Liz said, before disappearing as quickly as she appeared. Alex watched Liz leave, tilting her head just enough to see the cadence of Liz' hips through one eye.

Alex closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Her eye wasn't actively swelling, but she didn't know if that was because of the peas or if it just hadn't set in yet. She was trying not to think of the headache forming at the base of her skull when Liz set a glass of whiskey down in front of her so loud it made her flinch. How had she not heard her come in?

"Here," Liz opened Alex's free hand and placed two aspirin in her palm, "take these."

Alex gulped them down, the whiskey burned a little, while Liz perched on the edge of her desk. The sudden proximity was making Alex's head swim. Liz grabbed the peas and dumped them in the DA issued metal trash can next to her desk.

"I was using that."

"Emphasis on 'was.' Tilt your head toward me." Liz' tone was gruff but her touch was soft. 

She held Alex by the chin and tucked her bangs behind her ear. Then she gently applied antibacterial ointment to the cut on her head with a q-tip, just like Alex's nanny Sarah would have done when she was little. Though Sarah liked to hum while she worked, and she didn't wear perfume that made Alex want to nuzzle into her neck. Alex lifted her eyes, daring to make eye contact with Liz. Was she feeling the same way? Were they having a moment, or was patching up ADAs just a thing Liz did? 

What she saw in Liz' eyes scared her. There was desire there, which was something Alex had gotten used to, but what set her on edge was the fear she saw.

Just then, Liz released her chin and dropped the q-tip and the glove she wore into the trash bin. "Well, that should do," Liz said, shoving off the desk. She hesitated just long enough that Alex couldn't resist reaching for her arm.

"Liz…"

"Alex, this is a bad idea."

"What is?" Alex said in the same innocent but seductive voice she's used to get what she wants since she was seventeen.

"This," Liz said, just above a whisper, as she leaned down and kissed Alex on the lips. Liz didn't wait for a response, she just walked out of Alex's office like nothing had happened and the ice queen move only served to turn Alex on more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for cheerleading and betaing Cleo!


End file.
